The Sweetest Goodbye
by cheekyincubus
Summary: The leaky cauldron had never felt so gloomy to them before. Hermione and Draco are forced to say goodbye. *Reposted*


Disclaimer- All recognized names and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Sweetest Goodbye

The leaky cauldron had never felt so gloomy to them before.

Any other night the moonlight streaming in was no eerie but romantic.

Any other night the darkness of the night protected them from the chaotic world outside, now it was so depressing.

And on any other night the loud noise of the trudging train would have been drowned out by the sounds of their love making.

But tonight their usual rendezvous spot was full of anger, confusion, and sadness.

"So that's it? That's the end of us?" she said crying at the window.

"You knew this day would come… we both knew." He said staring at the fireplace.

"You're taking this remarkably well, Malfoy!" Hermione spat out.

Draco sighed at the sound of her renewed sobs. "Hermione, don't be this way. There is no way we can be together now. Not with what I've done."

"No! Don't you get it? Harry knows you wouldn't kill Dumbledore. He knows it was Snape who…" she trailed off.

Draco scoffed "Hermione, you don't understand-"

"Shut up!" Hermione said striding towards him. "I understand perfectly. I understand that you're condemning yourself to a life of misery for nothing." She reached up and gently pulled his face in her hands, "I love you. Please don't do this. We can go to Harry together. We can save you- I can save you. Just please…"

Draco took his hands into hers as a tear slipped down his cheek, "I love you so much."

He moved in closer lightly brushing his lips over hers "So, so much…" he whispered before capturing her lips in his.

Both deepened the kiss, hoping to forget about the inevitable heartache waiting for them beyond the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco gently lowered Hermione to the squeaky bed, removing his mouth from hers only to latch on to her tender neck.

Hermione pulled at his belt buckle while Draco wasted no time trying to divest her of her jeans and panties.

He swatted at her hands that had given up on his belt and were now trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"No time." He huffed above her mouth.

No, there was no time tonight. No time for snarky her comments. No time for his smirks. There would be no time for Draco to twirl his fingers in her thick curls, and no time for her to lightly run her fingers over the new scratches she'd placed on his back.

Hermione struggled valiantly to push her jeans over trainers, but there wasn't enough time before Draco plunged deep into her wetness.

They both took in sharp gasps as he began to slam into her with enough force to move the four poster bed.

"Fuck…"

Neither was sure who said it.

Hermione couldn't tell if this was fucking, or if they were making love.

But it didn't matter, it felt so good.

Draco moved to balance himself on his hand above Hermione's head as she moved up to kiss him passionately.

Her pelvis joints were so sore from her ankles being locked by her jeans and her thighs being pushed apart to accommodate Draco.

Draco could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach "H-Hermione…" he grunted running his hand down her body.

Hermione tossed her head back and moaned as Draco ran his thumb over her sensitive clit. "Yes… M-more…"

Draco closed his mouth over her screams as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm. He began pumping into her furiously as her wall tightened around his cock.

Hermione thrust her hips up toward Draco in hopes to take him in deeper as his orgasm hit.

"I love you so much." she said weakly looking into his eyes.

"I-I love you." He said tearing his gaze from hers.

Moments later they both lay panting in the afterglow. Only now there were no smiles and butterfly kisses.

Draco slowly pulled himself from Hermione's warmth.

They both pulled themselves together in silence.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair "We shouldn't have done that." He said emotionless. He had put his walls up again.

Hermione stuck her chin out, willing her tears not to fall over Draco's hurtful words.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I need to go now." He said striding to the door. He stopped short when Hermione grabbed at his wrist.

"Don't do this." She said sternly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco stared down at her for a moment then quickly captured her lips in his.

"Keep yourself safe, Hermione." He said placing light kisses over her face. "Leave Potter to saving the world, and remember…" He paused grasping her chin in his fingers ", No matter what happens, I love you."

He kissed her one last time and swung the door open.

Hermione slid down the door frame crying as she watched Draco's form disappear into the darkness.

Fin

Goodbye Challenge

Must include 3-5 of these:

Fluffy! Drama

Draco/Hermione

Hermione crying a lot.

Draco saying "I love you" a lot.

Post HBP

Must Not Include

A happy ending.

Any other characters

A/N Hey folks this was a farewell to summer challenge. I wrote it at like one in the morning so forgive me if it's crap, lol. I'm sure I'll do some re-editing but in the mean time, I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews, advice, and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks again, and Happy Reading.


End file.
